Caught in the Act
by YuriChan220
Summary: Tamaki treats Misaki, but as she tries to take things further in her relationship, a certain overprotective sister shows up. Misaki x Tamaki


**Caught in the Act**

**Pairing: Misaki x Tamaki**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive Xtreme Vacation or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: So…I don't really think anybody wrote about the Xtreme Vacation ladies in this category, so this is my first…perhaps. Ever since I saw that trailer for Tamaki, I immediately shipped Misaki with her. Cause I didn't know who to ship Misaki with at the time. But now I do~**

**So, hopefully this will be enjoyable.**

After a long day of doing fun activities with some of the girls here at Zack Island, the sun is setting, which means it's time to have dinner and go to bed. Misaki grabs her things and starts to head over to the hotel where she's staying at when someone taps her shoulder, making her startled.

"Eek!" She squeaks after jumping and turning around to see who it is.

"Hello, darling~" the greenette known as Tamaki greets with a wave.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd walk with you to your room~" Tamaki replies. "Do you mind?"

"Actually…I do. I want a little peace and quiet after what I did today," the shy girl says.

"Hmmmm…I can tell," the greenette leans over toward the brunette. "Your body is all hot and sweaty. You seem tired too. Why don't you let me take care of you?"

Misaki backs away with her hands up. "N-no, it's okay! I-I can take care of myself, thank you."

"No, it'll be alright. Here~" She reaches out to take her hand and gently pull her towards her. "I'll help you out whenever I can~"

Misaki blushes at the radiant smile Tamaki wears. It's…so sincere that the brunette can't help but accept her offer. It won't hurt to let the seductress take her in…if she doesn't do anything funny. Giving a nod, Tamaki brightens and proceeds to walk with the object of her affections toward the hotel and into Misaki's room within a few minutes.

"Let's have you bathed, okay~?" Tamaki says. "But…we keep these swimsuits on~"

"Eh!? Wh-why are we doing that!?" Misaki squeaks.

"Cause it's fun~! There's no harm in still wearing our glorious swimsuits while in the bath, right?"

Misaki gives a sigh of defeat. She doesn't have a choice, does she? "Okay…"

"Excellent~!"

Taking Misaki's hand, she leads her toward the bathroom to prepare the warm water, which only takes 5 minutes. The two get in the shower together and let the water rain down on them, washing away the sand that is sticking to their bodies during the activities and scrubbing with soap. Tamaki offers to wash Misaki's back, in which she accepts. And then, Misaki decides to return the favor. After washing up for about 10 minutes, the two then climb into the tub with warm water and sigh with bliss. The water acting as a blanket on their bodies.

"This is nice~" Tamaki comments as she relaxes. "Don't you agree, Misaki-chan~?"

"Y-yes it is…" the shy girls says quietly.

"Oh, what's the matter? You're more quiet than usual," The greenette moves over toward her object of her affections. "Here, let me liven you up a little." She grabs her breasts and gropes them, making the brunette squeak as she jumps.

"Eek! Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" Misaki cries.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm trying to liven you up a bit~"

"Not in this way!"

Tamaki giggles as she continues her grope fest. "Not being honest, are you~?"

"This has nothing to do with it. Let go before we make a huge mess!"

"Alright, alright. But I'm still not done with you."

Thankfully, the greenette relents and lets go of the poor girl. She backs away and covers her chest while panting a little.

"You're so mean, Tamaki-saaan..." she whimpers.

"First off, call me Tamaki~" the greenette says with a wink. "Secondly, that wasn't mean. Just my way of showing my affections~"

"Well you have a weird way of showing it..."

"I'll take that as a compliment~"

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment!" Misaki squeaks.

About 10 minutes later, Misaki decides to get out first and shortly after, Tamaki. But the greenette stops her after drying off.

"What is it now?" she asks.

"I have something for you to wear~" the greenette goes over toward a paper bag she brought along, whch Misaki failed to notice when they walked to her room in the first place. She holds out a hot pink negligee. "Here, wear this. And I'll wear my own!" She holds out a black one. Both sets come with thigh high stockings with garter straps and slim garter belts attached to it.

"Wh-whaaaaaat!? Why would I want to wear something so embarrassing!?" Misaki squeaks again.

"Cause it's fun to see you wear it, silly~!" Tamaki replies.

"Uuuu...why does it always happen to meeee..." Misaki whimpers and sighs in defeat yet again. She's no match for Tamaki, is she?

About a few minutes later, Misaki finds herself in a hot pink sexy negligee with pink thigh high stockings with garter straps while Tamaki wears the same thing, only it's colored black. The brunette looks at herself and then at Tamaki. She hates to admit it, but she DOES look kind of sexy wearing that type of color.

Misaki then finds herself on the soft bed with Tamaki crawling after her with a seductive smile and licking her lips in a seductive way too. The brunette can feel her heart beating very fast the closer Tamaki gets. Soon, she has nowhere to go and the greenette is just inches away from her face.

"T-T-Tamaki...?" she stutters.

"Ehehe! Got you, Misaki-chan~!" she coos as she traces her finger from her tummy down to her stocking clad leg. "There's nowhere for you to run." She cups her chin and licks her lips. "Kiss me, Misaki-chan. Please~"

The brunette shuts her eyes tightly as Tamaki leans in all the way and presses her lips against hers. Misaki moans through the kiss, letting the greenette use her tongue to dominate hers. It's no use. She can't move at all during this make out session, nor resist to any of her advances.

"Mmmph...mmm...chu...T-Tamaki...I..I need to breathe...haaaah...mmmm...chu..." Misaki moans.

"Ahhhh...Misaki-chaaan...you're so cute~" the greenette coos. "I want you, Misaki-chan! Please, let me have you~!"

The two kiss again with Misaki being on the receiving end. The kiss makes Misaki feel all weak and pretty soon, she has no choice but let Tamaki do as she pleases. After pulling away for about 5 seconds, the greenette dives in for more. And Misaki moans through the kiss once again until she feels some groping. Tamaki's groping her breasts again and then getting all touchy feely with some other parts of her body, like her legs, buttocks and thighs. Tamaki can't help herself. She said she wants Misaki and she means ALL of Misaki if she has to

Both are making out again, moans are heard from both of them here and there until there is a startled voice that immediately stops them. They turn around and...it's Misaki's older sister, Nagisa. She just so happened to walk in on them making out and boy, the short haired woman doesn't look happy to see that.

"What were you doing to Misaki?" she asks.

"All I was doing was give her my love~" Tamaki simply replies.

"Your love. I am the one to give my love to Misaki. Not you," Nagisa says.

"Ehehe! I know you're her older sister, but come on! It's not like I was raping her or anything."

"Then why is she wearing that? Did you make her wear it?"

"No, I offered it," Tamaki answers.

"And you were on top of her like that."

"Like I said, I was giving her my love."

"O-Onee-chan!" Misaki finally speaks. "Please don't be mad. It really wasn't like that at all."

"Misaki...?" Nagisa gasps as her little sister hugs her.

"Please...let's stop with the interrogations," the brunette says. "Why don't you just listen to Tamaki? She was clearly trying to help me. I was suspicious too, but...I learned that she was just trying to get closer to me, so she can do this to me. And...it felt...r-really good."

"It's true," Tamaki says.

Nagisa looks at Tamaki, then at her little sister and then back at the greenette. She wraps her arms around her and looks up at Tamaki.

"So you two weren't doing anything serious?" she asks.

"Nope. not yet anyways," Tamaki says. "Hey, I understand you're trying to protect her, but what you're doing right now is a little too much. Why don't you give Misaki-chan a little more freedom?"

"But..."

"Listen, if I want your permission, then I'll say it now. May I please be with Misaki-chan?"

Nagisa hesitates for a few minutes. Misaki looks up at her with a determined and hopeful expression on her face. She can clearly see the look in her little sister's eyes that she's serious about it. And so is Tamaki. The short haired woman gives her little sister a tight squeeze.

"If you do anything serious to my little sister..." she says.

"I won't. I promise," Tamaki swears. "I'll take good care of her like I was doing right now."

Nagisa closes her eyes. "Fine then. You two may be together."

"Thank you very much!" Tamaki says. "Well, I think I should go. Are you two sleeping together? is that why you came in?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Nagisa says.

"Alright, then I must go. I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki-chan~!" the greenette waves and trots away from the room toward her own.

After a tender hug from both sisters, they get situated, get under the covers and turn off the lights. Misaki snuggles up to her older sister with Nagisa pulling her close and stroking her medium length brown hair.

"Onee-chan?" she says softly.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" Misaki says.

"Yes...yes I do."

"And you love me very much as well. But being this protective of me is going overboard. Onee-chan, the world can truly be a dangerous place some times, but other times, it's not so bad. If you love me so much, then you should at least give me freedom too."

Nagisa doesn't say a word and just listens to her little sister's words while stroking her hair.

"Onee-chan...please? Let me make my own decisions sometimes?" Misaki looks up at her older sister, with her cute face gazing at hers.

"Haaaah...okay. Misaki, you've taught me a very valuable lesson tonight."

"And I'm glad I did~"

The two hug each other and cuddle with one another until they are fast asleep.

**A/N: Hope I nailed Nagisa's overprotective personality. XD Hehe~! Again this is my first time with this pairing, so please give positive comments.**

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
